<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contigo hasta el fin del mundo by Akaashedebokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986426">Contigo hasta el fin del mundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashedebokuto/pseuds/Akaashedebokuto'>Akaashedebokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Diabolism Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Omegaverse, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashedebokuto/pseuds/Akaashedebokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aclaraciones:</p><p>Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que las imágenes que llegue a usar;   tratare de mantener las características de los personajes de la obra original, aunque no prometo mucho...ya saben como es esto.</p><p>La historia es de mi completa autoría.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRÓLOGO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los dioses al ver que sus seres más amados estaban a punto de desaparecer ofrecieron su existencia para darles una segunda oportunidad; el remanente de la humanidad fue partícipe de ese acto de amor y recibieron la ofrenda de los seres celestiales dando cabida a la división de castas y a que sus cuerpos presenten cambios físicos al verse dominados por sus instintos.</p><p>No solo existían hombres y mujeres sino también sexos secundarios denominados alfas, omegas y betas; sabían un poco de las características de cada casta gracias a los dioses.</p><p>Alfas: Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos.</p><p>Betas: básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.</p><p>Omegas: Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta</p><p>En cuanto a los cambios físicos estos se manifiestan en que salen orejas o las colas de sus animales internos, pero en algunos casos, cuando el dominio de sus emociones es casi nulo, más rasgos físicos aparecen como las garras y, en algunas ocasiones, hasta el cambio total a su animal interno, lo que provoca un desgaste físico tan fuerte que los humanos se vieron obligados a tomar diferentes maneras de calmarse y aprender a dominarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CAPITULO 1:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las puertas del palacio habían cedido, el rey solo vio correr a su esposa con su hijo en brazos mientras lo que quedaba de la guardia detenían a los intrusos para darles tiempo de huir; el sacrificio no importaba si ellos salían ilesos.</p><p>A lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte estallido y, debido a la distracción, apuñalaron al rey, nunca se supo si la reina logro huir con su pequeño hijo pero lo que sí se aprendió fue que muchas veces, lo que la mayoría cree correcto no es necesariamente lo mejor –dice la joven mujer mientras cierra su viejo libro con cuidado de no dañarlo y toma su cachorro en brazo y lo arropa con cuidado.</p><p>-Mami, ¿por qué no sigue la historia? –pregunta el pequeño omega.</p><p>-No lo sabemos hijo, tal vez así lo quiso la persona que escribió esta historia.</p><p>-No me gusta, ellos no eran malos –dice el niño que se levanta de la cama y toma una pequeña espada de juguete y comienza a jugar- si yo hubiera sido parte de la guardia, no hubiera dejado que tocaran al rey.</p><p>-¿De verdad? –pregunta la mujer mientras sonríe y trata de atrapar al pequeño monstruito que tiene por hijo- y en vez de ser guardia ¿por qué no escoges ser rey?</p><p>-¡No mami! –dice el niño mientras corre huyendo de su madre- ser rey debe ser aburrido, yo quiero ser el hombre en quien confíe el rey.</p><p>-Entiendo –contesta la mujer que mira como en la puerta de la habitación del pequeño se encuentra el padre de este y lo toma de sorpresa para ayudarla a meterlo a la cama.</p><p>-¡No papi, eso fue trampa! –grita el niño que trata de no reír a causa de las cosquilla que le hace su padre- quiero otra historia, léanme otra historia ¿si?</p><p>-No jovencito –responde el alfa- mañana saldremos muy temprano para ir a visitar a tu tío, ¿acaso no quieres ir a verlo?</p><p>-¡Sí quiero! –contesta rápido el pequeño que, sin demora, se mete entre las agradables cobijas y se acomoda- anden, váyanse a dormir, mañana hay que irnos temprano ¡vayan, vayan!</p><p>-Mira que atrevido niño –menciona el hombre que se acerca a su pequeño bebé y acaricia un poco sus orejas y le da un beso –descansa cariño.</p><p>-¡Sí!</p><p>-A dormir bebé –le dice la señora que toma su pequeño conejo blanco de juguete y lo pone junto a él –descansa amor.</p><p>Con un último beso en la frente, ambos adultos salen del cuarto de su hijo que abraza a su conejo con fuerza y comienza a quedarse dormido gracias a la suave música que se escucha en los parlantes de su habitación.</p><p>        </p><p>Ya llevaban 2 horas de camino y faltaba todavía un poco para llegar cuando el pequeño demonio les dijo que quería ir al baño por decima vez, sus padres suspiraron y en la primera gasolinera que encontraron se pararon, el hombre salió del automóvil para comprar algunas golosinas para su esposa e hijo mientras los otros dos iban rápido al baño.</p><p>Cuando salieron y estaban por subirse al automóvil vieron que había una caja un tanto desgastada y que se movía junto al bote de basura que se encontraba junto a la pequeña tienda de autoservicio de la gasolinera. El niño sin saber se acerco a la caja y grito como solo un pequeño de su edad puede hacerlo y ambos padres se acercaron corriendo temiendo lo peor.</p><p>-¡Mira mami un perrito! –grito el niño.</p><p>-¡Wei Ying! –Exclamo la mujer – es la última vez que gritas así jovencito y también, es la última vez que vuelves a soltarte de mi mano ¿entendido?</p><p>-Sí mami –responde el niño que sigue viendo a la caja.</p><p>-Tranquilo, no vamos a dejarlo aquí –le dice el alfa al niño.</p><p>Cuando consiguen una caja más limpia y comida para el pequeño animalito, la familia vuelve a subir al auto y siguen con su camino mientras el pequeño Wei Ying va jugando con el cachorro y gracias a que eso sirve como distracción, el camino es mucho más rápido. Poco tiempo después la familia ve el camino que da a la finca de sus amigos y la toman, poco más de quince minutos estacionan el auto frente a la gran casa.</p><p>-Bienvenidos –les saluda el mayordomo que espera en la entrada- por favor pasen, deben estar cansados, dejen que me encargue de su equipaje.</p><p>-Muchas gracias –responden los adultos mientras ven como su hijo corre hacia la entrada con todo y cachorro en brazos que, al ser visto por los hijos de su amigo, los tres niños se van al patio trasero a jugar con la pequeña mascota.</p><p>-Zi Yuan, Feng Mian –dice la pareja recién llegada a los dueños de la casa, mientras hacen una reverencia a manera de saludo- es un gusto verlos bien y sanos.</p><p>-Igualmente Changze –dice Zi Yuan que abraza al hombre que la saluda provocando que el esposo de ésta se extrañe pero se pone contento al ver que su mujer se lleva mucho mejor con su amigos.</p><p>        </p><p>Varios días después, ambas familias siguen compartiendo su tiempo juntas, esto sirve como distracción y también para trabajar; pues ambas familias quieren unir sus empresas para ser un crear un conglomerado empresarial pues los Jiang son dueños de una de las empresas de telecomunicaciones más grandes e importantes del país, mientras los Wei son dueños de una de las empresas de productos tecnológicos más utilizadas en el país que solo es superada por la empresa de la familia Lan.</p><p>-Con esto estamos fusionando las empresas –comenta Cangse- creo que es una buena decisión, ahora solo falta que la mesa directiva apruebe y todo resuelto.</p><p>-Esperemos que así sea –comenta Feng Mian- ya sabes que los accionistas son un dolor en muchas ocasiones; pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Changze?</p><p>-Bien, pero no podemos cantar victoria –comenta la omega- hay que esperar otro mes para saber si el tratamiento dio resultado.</p><p>-Esperemos que así sea, ustedes se merecen tener una larga y feliz vida juntos –comenta el alfa con una sonrisa- por lo poco que él me ha comentado, su bestia interna no ha salido desde que comenzó con el tratamiento ¿verdad?</p><p>-Sí, el médico nos comento que es porque el tratamiento es tan fuerte que para protegerlo y guardar energías su bestia no sale –comenta la omega- ha sido difícil para los dos pero esperamos lo mejor.</p><p>-Lo sé y de verdad espero lo mismo –menciona Fengmian mientras bebe de su vaso de licor.</p><p>-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ziyuan? –la he visto más contenta últimamente pero no parece que se estén arreglando.</p><p>-No es que no lo intentemos pero sus celos no ayudan mucho a que la relación mejore –comenta el alfa soltando un suspiro- además, está empecinada en que le hagamos caso a su familia y mejor nos fusionemos con ellos y ella también quiere que nos fusionemos con los Lanling Jin.</p><p>-Lo sé, nunca le he caído muy bien y todo es gracias a los chismes de Madame Jin –comenta la omega que se toma de un sorbo su vaso de licor y se sirve más- esa mujer es odiosa, la verdad no la soporto, solo está creando chismes donde no lo hay y no puedo hablar mejor de su familia,</p><p>-Tranquila, nosotros lo sabemos, Changze también lo sabe, así que no debes preocuparte; tengo fé de que Zi Yuan lo comprenda –dice Feng Mian mientras da un ligero apretón a la mano de la omega.</p><p>-Esperemos que sí –comenta desde la puerta Changze que se acerca despacio a ellos y se sienta enfrente de su amigo- ya deje a los niños con las niñeras, los van a bañar porque se enlodaron todos; ¿Dónde se encuentra Ziyuan?</p><p>-Tuvo una reunión de emergencia con su familia –dice Fengmian- la verdad es que no quise ir así que no sabría a qué hora va a llegar.</p><p>-Entiendo, espero que no les importe pero solo venía a avisarles que quiero ir a descansar un momento –menciona el alfa- ¿les puedo encargar a los niños?</p><p>-Tranquilo amor –responde la omega que deja salir un poco de sus feromonas para poder relajarlo.</p><p>-Vayan, yo espero a que bajen los niños para hacerles de comer –les comenta Fengmian que recibe una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento de la pareja y los ve marcharse mientras un suspiro sale de su boca.</p><p>Sabe que la pareja está enfrentando un momento difícil debido a la salud de su amigo pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia él, pues Cangse es el tipo de mujer que siempre quiso como esposa pero como es común en su círculo social, un matrimonio arreglado fue su destino y, no es que se queje, pues Zi Yuan aparte de ser hermosa, es inteligente, adora su manera de enfrentar los problemas de la empresa de su familia pero, en cuanto conoció a sus amigos, poco a poco fue en declive el "amor" que poco a poco iban haciendo crecer y todo gracias a que hace caso a comentarios mal intencionados.</p><p>-Padre, estos pequeños ya tienen hambre – escucha decir a su hija desde las escaleras.</p><p>-Vamos entonces –dice Feng Mian que agarra de las manos a su cachorro mientras su hija toma a su sobrino y se dirigen a la cocina.</p><p>        </p><p>Después de casi un mes entero, las familias se separan pues las obligaciones no les permiten más vacaciones y la finca nuevamente se queda sola y al cuidado de la gente de servicio; ambas familias viven en la misma ciudad pero no pueden verse con frecuencia así que siempre han apreciado estos momentos y sobre todo por sus hijos, pues quieren que sean igual de unidos que ellos.</p><p>-Vamos Zi Yuan, ¿por qué estas enojada nuevamente? –pregunta Feng Mian cuando llegan a su despacho y se cercioran que sus hijos no los están escuchando.</p><p>-Sabes que tengo una gala a la que me invito Madame Jin y quiero que me acompañes –dice la omega que se sienta y comienza a fumar un cigarrillo.</p><p>-Sabes que mañana es la junta con la mesa directiva para ver lo de la fusión con las empresas de Changze –menciona el alfa un tanto estresado por el típico berrinche que espera le haga su esposa- es por eso que no te puedo acompañar.</p><p>-¡Pero no te cuesta nada ir! –grita la mujer que, debido al poco control de su temperamento, deja salir sus orejas y su cola- ¿tanto te avergüenzas de este matrimonio?</p><p>-Claro que no y lo sabes perfecto, sabes que he puesto todo de mi parte para que esto funcione, pero no me ayudas –declara el alfa que también comienza a enfadarse y a dejar al descubierto sus orejas- si me hubieras dicho con anticipación la fecha de esta bendita pasarela, hubiera escogido otro día para la junta, pero no puedo ser grosero con los accionistas y cambiarla a último minuto y tampoco puedo llegar desvelado y cansado a la misma.</p><p>-Todo es por esa arpía de omega que tienes como amiga –dice Madam Yu- si ella te lo pidiera irías sin dudar.</p><p>-Sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿por qué iría con ella si tiene a Changze? No seas ridícula –menciona ya harto Feng Mian y enseguida se arrepiente de sus palabras.</p><p>-Bien, no vayas –dice Madame Yu que se levanta y azota la puerta del despacho dejando al hombre un tanto arrepentido y triste.</p><p>        </p><p>Los meses pasaron y las familias vieron fusionadas sus empresas, logrando así el sueño de los dos alfas, trabajar codo a codo por el bienestar común y también velar por el bienestar de todos sus empleados. La buena fortuna les sonreía; Wei Changze le ganó al cáncer con el que batalló por casi 4 largos años, Feng Mian, su esposa e incluso Madame Yu se alegraron de su mejoría, tanto así que habían decidido salir a festejar-</p><p>-Cariño, Changze va a pasar por ti ¿de acuerdo? –pregunta Feng Mian mientras escucha la respuesta de su esposa- no te preocupes, acá tengo un cambio de ropa, así que tranquila Changze recogió a los niños en la guardería y se los va a llevar a las nanas ¿ok? –el alfa sonríe y se despide de su esposa.</p><p>-Ya todo está mejor ¿verdad? –pregunta Cangse.</p><p>-Sí, gracias a Dios, este matrimonio va mejorando –responde el alfa que ve sonreír a la omega que se despide de él y se dirige a su oficina a arreglarse par la cena.</p><p>Han pasado treinta minutos de la hora cordada y ninguna de sus parejas ha llegado y tampoco contestan el celular, así que la pareja que espera en el edificio decide ir a casa de los Jiang que es donde se supone se encuentran sus parejas.</p><p>Al llegar no notan nada extraño pero sí se fijan que el automóvil de Zi Yuan y Changze se encuentran estacionados; cuando entran a la casa la escena que observan es horrenda y los deja en shock.</p><p>-¡Zi Yuan! –grita Feng Mian mientras toma entre sus brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado de su esposa- muévete amor, abre los ojos y mírame –susurra el alfa que aguanta las lagrimas.</p><p>-Los niños Feng Mian ¿dónde están? –pregunta desesperada Cangse mientras que el cuerpo de su esposo se mueve ligeramente- ¿amor? Dime que paso, tranquilo.</p><p>-Los niños están ocultos con las niñeras –susurra el alfa- perdón, es lo único que pensamos hacer, mi cultivación no estaba tan fuerte como para ayudarle a Zi Yuan a defender la casa y ella fue a la primera que mataron.</p><p>-Calma, tranquilo –no te esfuerces dice la omega mientras ve a Feng Mian llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia.</p><p>-Por favor, cuídense y protéjanse el uno al otro y a los niños –dice Changze mientras notan que le es más difícil el respirar- tengan, los pude tomar antes de que ellos los destruyeran, perdón por no protegerlos –menciona el alfa que entrega una espada y el anillo de Madame Yu.</p><p>-Amor, tranquilo, ya pronto llegará la ayuda –dice la omega que comienza a llorar.</p><p>-Los amo, cuídense y por favor sean felices –dice el alfa que da un suspiro largo y suelta la mano que su esposa tiene entre sus manos</p><p>        </p><p>El funeral fue sencillo como a ellos les hubiera gustado, los conocidos de ambas familias se encontraban ahí, apoyándolos ante tan difícil situación pero, como en cualquier funeral los chismes no se hacían esperar.</p><p>-Es demasiada casualidad ¿no creen?, todo mundo sabe que esos dos son amantes –comenta una mujer de la familia Meishan Yu</p><p>-Cállate, no es el lugar apropiado para mencionar eso –la hace callar otra persona.</p><p>-Es la verdad, seguramente ahora serán tan descarados que van a comenzar a estar juntos –comenta Madame Jin- no tienes porque hacer callar la verdad.</p><p>De pronto el sonido de un látigo se escucho en la sala y toda la gente presente voltearon a ver de dónde provenía y, para sorpresa de todos, la única de pie frente a las dos mujeres era Cangse Sanren.</p><p>-Fuera de aquí sucias perras –dice la omega mientras sus ojos comienzan a cambiar a los de un felino- ustedes no son nada mío, pero por respeto a los Jiang y a que una de ustedes es de la familia de Madame Yu , nno las mato aquí mismo, así que fuera de aquí porque mi paciencia no es mucha.</p><p>NIe Mungjue al ser el principal líder de la familia Nie, se acerco aCangse para, de manera sutil. Darle su apoyo y hacer que las dos mujeres salieran del recinto.</p><p>-Les pido una disculpa en nombre de mi esposa –se acerca Jin Guangshan- es un poco difícil para ella el mantenerse tranquila, perdió a su mejor amiga.</p><p>-No se preocupe –contesta Feng Mian que recibe una reverencia del líder Jin y lo ve salir del recinto para irse junto a su esposa.</p><p>La familia de Madame Yu se mantiene en el lugar pero, las miradas de odio y rencor no se hacen esperar, pero pr respeto a su familiar muerto no dicen nada, pero todos saben que no serán capaces de dejar las cosas tranquilas y eso es lo que más preocupa a los más cercanos a la familia Jiang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, nuevamente estoy aquí con otra historia; esta vez es para el fandom de Mo dao zu shi.</p><p>Espero que le den una oportunidad y sigan conmigo hasta el final.</p><p>Como siempre espero que mi trabajo sea de su agrado y que si ven algún error de cualquier tipo o incongruencia en la historia,  por favor me lo hagan saber pues quiero entregarles un trabajo de calidad.</p><p>Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible y sin más me despido.</p><p>Besos</p><p>Akaashedebokuto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CAPITULO 2:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron los años y la familia Meishan Yu fue perdiendo poco a poco su influencia en Yunmeng, la empresa había logrado hacer un repique en sus acciones gracias al arduo trabajo del FengMian y Cangse, cosa que no les agradaba.</p><p>-FengMian, deberías de considerar nuestras ideas sobre el software que esperamos implantes en los nuevos dispositivos que van a salir a la venta –menciona el padre de Madam Yu.</p><p>-Ya sabe que no es algo viable –dice FengMian, un tanto molesto por la insistencia del alfa.</p><p>-Pero así el gobierno nos daría mucho más apoyo y nos pondríamos a la cabeza de la lista de empresas a las que les otorgan las licitaciones.</p><p>-En eso puedo coincidir con el Sr. Yu –dijo uno de los socios de Yunmeng.</p><p>-Saben que eso vendría siendo ilegal –dice Cangse entrando a la sala de juntas siendo seguida por Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng, el primero sonriendo a todos los integrantes del consejo y el segundo con el seño fruncido al ver la presencia de su abuelo materno- perdonen la demora pero me habían notificado una hora diferente para la junta; sino es por que Yanli pasó por aquí y se dio cuenta que ya había empezado, probablemente habría llegado muy tarde.</p><p>-¿Es una pena que se le haya notificado mal Sra. Wei aunque siempre es un placer verla tan sana, pero retomando lo del programa que pedimos que se tome en cuenta, nadie ha podido probar que el software quebranta las leyes sobre la privacidad de datos en los dispositivos en los que se han instalado –comenta Jin Guang Shan.</p><p>-Bueno eso es precisamente lo que venimos a mostrarles –comenta Cangse.</p><p>Al recibir la señal de la omega, Jiang Cheng comienza una presentación donde demuestra que varios lugares en el mundo han probado los alcances del programa y muestra con graficas que en cada uno de esos países, el programa solo ha quedado vetado para usarlo pues transgredir los acuerdos internacionales sobre el derecho a la privacidad.</p><p>-Como pueden ver, este programa llegaría a perjudicar a Yunmeng y eso es lo que menos buscamos –dice el alfa que sin mostrarlo se siente orgulloso de todo el trabajo que ha realizado su hijo.</p><p>-Debemos tomar el riesgo, creo que Ziyuan lo hubiera querido así –comenta el alfa de Meishan Yu, sabiendo que ese solo comentario haría que FengMian al menos considerara su propuesta.</p><p>-Debo discrepar con ese comentario Sr. Yu –contesta Wei Ying que vió en aprietos a su madre y tío debido a ese comentario mal intencionado- no me acuerdo mucho de Madame Yu, pero lo que siempre he escuchado es que era una mujer sumamente inteligente –dice Wei Ying que de reojo vio como Jiang Cheng fruncía el seño a su abuelo materno- dudo mucho que al ver todos los problemas legales que nos acarrearíamos de a gratis por establecer semejante sistema.</p><p>-Ustedes son omegas –responde Zixun, un beta que era primo del "prometido" de la hermana de ambos jóvenes y que por todos era bien sabido que denigraba a los omegas- no podemos dejarnos llevar por semejantes tonterías, ese programa es una mina de oro, varios integrantes del senado están a favor de utilizarlo y...</p><p>-Suficiente –dice Cangse- los dos socios mayoritarios de Yunmeng ya decidieron que no se aplicara y eso es todo –da por finalizado Cangse que solo muestra los ojos de su animal interno pues el comentario del beta la había hecho molestar.</p><p>-Entendido Madame Wei –dice Jin Guang Shan que solo hace una sea a su sobrino que sale inmediatamente de la sala sin disculparse por su osadía- les pido que perdonen la imprudencia de mi sobrin, aún es joven y se deja llevar por su temperamento.</p><p>-No se preocupe –dice Fengmian- es un buen joven como cualquier persona dentro de esta sala, solo necesita aprender.</p><p>-Muchas gracias –dice el líder mientras observa detenidamente a Cangse, lo que hace que más de uno de los presentes lo mire de mala manera- me retiro, espero que pasen una buena tarde.</p><p>-Me retiro también –dice el Sr. Yu que solo hace una ligera reverencia y se retira sin si quiera mirar atrás.</p><p>Los miembros restantes de la junta se despiden uno a uno de los Jiang y los Wei que, al verse solos por fin suspiran de alivio y cada familia se va por un camino diferente para seguir con sus ocupaciones personales.</p><p>        </p><p>Ambos jóvenes omegas tenían 21 años, se habían dedicado a estudiar y a disfrutar de la vida a pesar de que su padre y madre habían muerto; ellos eran hermanos a pesar de no llevar un lazo sanguíneo y que sus animales internos o guardianes (como a ellos les gusta llamarlos) sean completamente distintos.</p><p>Wei Wuxian era menor a Jiang Cheng por unos meses así que siempre bromeaban con ello y, a pesar de que sus intereses y maneras de ser eran tan diferentes, ellos eran inseparables, la educación que recibieron fue la misma y eso los hacía apreciarse mucho más, nunca se habían separado hasta que decidieron a que se iban a dedicar, el omega Wei estaba estudiando arte y diseño, mientras Jiang Cheng estudiaba leyes y administración; en la universidad eran reconocidos por todo el alumnado pues destacaban en sus carreras, eran inteligentes y amables, mucho más el joven Wei que su hermano pero nunca habían podido señalarlos de irrespetuosos.</p><p>Lo único en lo que todos sus conocidos sabían que coincidían era en el amor a su hermana Jiang Yanli, una omega hermosa que se encontraba estudiando gastronomía y en el extranjero; ella era el único punto débil de "los hermanos de loto", como solían llamarlos.</p><p>-A-Cheng ¿a qué hora llega el vuelo de Jie jie? –pregunta Wei Ying que deja ver su cola mientras va caminando mientras va checando algunos dibujos que tenía que entregar como parte de su tarea.</p><p>-¡No me digas así bastardo! –le dice Jiang Cheng mientras revisa algunos casos en los que está ayudando en el área legal de Yunmeng- según me dijo llega a las 5 de la tarde, y la tía y papá van a ir por ella mientras nosotros terminamos con nuestras clases.</p><p>-¡Agh! –grita el omega de ojos grises- quería ir con ellos al aeropuerto pero esta maldita tarea me lo impidió.</p><p>-Ya deja de quejarte, simplemente vas a ir a entregarla y ya –le recuerda Jiang Cheng- no como yo que tengo que ir a tomar una de las clases con el profesor Qiren.</p><p>-Aún no puedo creer que sea capaz de dar varias clases en diferentes carreras –menciona Wei Ying.</p><p>-Lo sé, es aterrador –contesto el omega.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la Universidad, ambos omegas se despidieron y quedaron de verse en una hora para poder ir a ver a su hermano; para ambos omegas ese día era común, uno se la pasaba jugando y coqueteando con las chicas que se le cruzaran, no porque fuera un descarado, sino porque esa era su forma natural de ser, mientras que el otro estaba tomando notas sobre una de las clases que menos le interesaba pero, por ser de necesaria para sus carreras, prestaba la atención que podía.</p><p>En el momento en que Jiang Cheng se vio libre de la clase, recogió tranquilamente sus cosas y salió del aula. El sabía perfectamente que no era alguien muy sociable y no tenía amigos en su facultad, no le molestaba porque aún así tenia conocidos con los que hacía platica de vez en cuando pero tenía que admitir que sus amigos, aquellos a los que en verdad apreciaba, se encontraban en la facultad de su hermano.</p><p>-¡Auch, disculpe! –dice Jiang Cheng que, por ir observando la naturaleza de la facultad e ir perdido en sus pensamientos chocó fuertemente con otra persona, hasta el punto que estuvo apunto de caerse.</p><p>-No te preocupes –le contesta una voz suave y tranquila- ¿tpu te encuentras bien?</p><p>-Sí, muchas gracias –responde el omega que levanta la mirada y las palabras se le quedan estancadas en la garganta. El hombre era hermoso, bueno era guapísimo, nunca había visto alguien tan atractivo- lo siento, con permiso.</p><p>-Hermano ¿todo bien? –pregunta otro joven que pareciera ser la copia del alfa con el que chocó el omega.</p><p>-Sí Wangji, todo bien –responde el alfa con su sonrisa habitual mientras observa como aquel omega huye con todo y sus hermosas orejas camuflajeadas gracias al revoltijo que trae por cabello- vamos por el tío, hay que ir a recoger a nuestros padres.</p><p>-Mhm –respondió el joven alfa que miraba intrigado a su hermano mayor, pero sabía disimulado bien.</p><p>        </p><p>Habían llegado a su casa, la emoción de ver a su hermana había logrado que los omegas fueran exageradamente puntuales con la hora en la que habían quedado de reunirse con sus familiares; ambos llevaban regalos para la recién llegada y, en el caso de Jiang Cheng, la reunión había logrado que se olvidara del alfa que había conocido</p><p>-Hola chicos –dijo la hermosa omega cuando entro por la puerta de la casa acompañada de los mayores. Tres omegas se lanzaron a la mayor, no habían caído al suelo por que FengMian había soportado el peso de sus cuatro hijos.</p><p>-Tengan cuidado con Yanli –les recordó Cangse que solo observaba enternecida la escena- anden, dejen que al menos respire, la van a matar.</p><p>Los cuatro omegas se separaron del gran abrazo grupal que habían protagonizado y cada uno de los omegas varones fue mimado por su hermana mayor; cada uno le entrego su regalo, pero Yanli, a pesar de agradecerles los presentes y aceptarlos gustosa les mencionaba y hacia burla pues la que debía de dar los presentes era ella.</p><p>-Eso no es importante –dijo Wei Wuxian, que fue apoyado por sus dos hermanos.</p><p>-Eres nuestra hermana y te fuiste por mucho tiempo –contesto Xuanyu, el menor de todos los hermanos.</p><p>-Solo fueron dos años chicos –contesto Yanli con una mirada de amor hacia sus tres hermanos- de verdad los extrañe pero ya estamos juntos de nueva cuenta.</p><p>La familia iba a seguir platicando cuando la cocinera de los Jiang aviso que la cena estaba servida y los seis integrantes fueron hacia el comedor. Todos hablaban y reían, la llegada de la omega era un evento que para todos era emocionante, pero para el menor de ellos era lo mejor.</p><p>-Chicos necesitamos decirles algo muy importante y queremos saber su opinión –dijo Cangse mientras todos comían el postre.</p><p>-Deben saber que su opinión será importante para nosotros –les dice FengMian de manera seria, lo que hace que los jóvenes se miren entre sí, un tanto preocupados.</p><p>-Queríamos comentarles que su padre y yo hemos estado pensando en casarnos –dice la omega mayor, sin tacto alguno y el único que puede reaccionar en ese momento es su hijo que simplemente sujeta su cara y comienza a reírse mientras niega suavemente con su cabeza.</p><p>        </p><p>Estaban en la cafetería de la Universidad, Jiang Cheng estudiando, Xuanyu comiendo y escuchando música mientras Wei Ying terminaba su tarea, como siempre en el último minuto; en eso estaban cuando Nie Huaisang corrío hacia ellos jalando a un muy agotado Wen  Ning. <br/>-Chicos les tengo un chisme - dice el menor de los Nie, un alfa que era amigo de los hermanos desde muy jóvenes.</p><p>-Por favor cálmate - le contestó Wen ning qué trataba de tomar aire.</p><p>-Huaisang ¿Qué es tan importante como para que traigas al pobre así? - preguntó Wei Ying qué estaba tratando de hacer un poco de aire al alfa que casi estaba sacando el hígado por la boca.</p><p>-Bueno pues me acabo de enterar que van a entrar dos personas nuevas a la Universidad, se dice que son los sobrinos del profesor Lan Qiren - comienza a decir el alfa mientras se sienta junto a Xuanyu que se sonrojo y le permite que tome de su comida.</p><p>-Eso no es tan interesante como para que vengas así de rápido - contesta Jiang Cheng que le da un manotazo al otro alfa- y deja comer en paz a mi hermanito.</p><p>-No hay problema  A-Cheng - contesta Xuanyu que al. Voltear a ver a Wei Ying solo alcanza a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada mientras le ofrece más de su comida a Huaisang.</p><p>-Perdoname Xuanyu -se disculpa el alfa mientras de su mochila saca un par de bolsas de dulces que, casualmente, son los favorito del menor de los omegad- y regresando al tema, es importante porque apenas los vimos y son demasiado guapos, tengo que decir que incluso nosotros que somo alfas nos sentimos atraídos por ellos, ¿verdad Wen Ning?</p><p>-Pues sí - contesta el aludido que se acomoda en su asiento mientras toma la tarea de Wei Ying y comienza a ver los dibujos.</p><p>-¿Son bonitos verdad? - dice de manera un tanto arrogante Wei Ying- y eso que los acabo de dibujar hace unos min...</p><p>De pronto el ruido de varias jóvenes irrumpe en la cafetería provocando que todos los que se encontraban dentro, incluyendo el personal de cocinan, voltearon hacia el alboroto.</p><p>-Ellos son los Lan - susurra Huaisang a sus amigos- no nos tan interesantes ¿no?</p><p>-¡Diablos, ahí vienen!- dice Huaisang que se remueve un tanto inquieto en su lugar al ver como Xuamyu con sus tres hermanos tienen casi la. Boca abierta. </p><p>-Joven Wei - le habla Wen ning intentando sacarlo de su trance siendo ayudado por el constante jaloneo que le hace a su ropa hasta que siente una mirada fría y peligrosa sobre él. Cuando voltea hacia dónde sus instintos le avisan que esta el peligro, se encuentra la mirada del más joven de los Lan.</p><p>-Hola, que gusto el volver a verte - dice el mayor de los Lan a Jiang Cheng que solo asiente- soy Lan Xichen y el director de la facultad de Administración me pidió que te buscará, no sé para qué.</p><p>-¡Oh, entonces voy de inmediato! - dice el aludido mientras se levanta y empieza a recoger sus cosas--gracias por avisarme, mi nombre es Jiang Cheng - ynuevamente el alfa ve al omega irse a toda velocidad.</p><p>-¡Hey, Jiang Cheng esperamos! - le grita Wei aying- vamos Xuanyu, tenemos que irnos con él, no traigo coche y no creo que te quieras ir caminando hasta la casa ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Y tu cartera? - pregunta en menor de los omegas?mientras guarda todas sus cosas.</p><p>-La tiene él en su mochila - dice Wei Ying qué toma su patineta y la de su hermano menor- anda apurate que se nos va.</p><p>-¡Ya voy! - refunfuña el joven- con permiso y un gusto.</p><p>-¡Joven Wei, yo traigo automóvil! -le grita Wen Ning a los hermanos que van a toda prisa en la patineta mientras se hecha a correr tras ellos.</p><p>-Perdonen -dice Huaisang que, al igual que el alfa Wen, sale corriendo detrás de los omegas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.</p><p>Espero que en verdad sea de su agrado y, como siempre, les pido que si ven alguna incoherencia o error me lo hagan saber en un comentario y sí, Mo Xuanyu en este fic es hermano de los Jiang y de Wei Ying.</p><p>¡NO PUEDO DECIRLES MÁS POR QUÉ HARÍA SPOILER!</p><p>Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final.</p><p>Besos</p><p>Akaashedebokuto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CAPITULO 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué te pasa, estás bien? –pregunta Xuanyu cuando logra alcanzar a su hermano- ¿Por qué corriste así? ¿Los conocías?</p><p>-No importa, hay que ir por Jiang Cheng –le dice Wei Ying- dime hermanito ¿no has tenido algún llamado o sesión de fotos?</p><p>-No, mamá hablo con la agencia y les dijo que estoy en época de exámenes y pues accedieron a no molestar –dice Xuanyu, entonces escuchan los gritos de los otros dos alfas y se detienen a esperarlos.</p><p>Cuando los otros dos chicos llegan Wei Ying solo se ríe y comienza burlarse de la mala condición física de los alfas, uno solo comienza a quejarse con el menor de los Jiang mientras Wen Ning solo se ríe junto al otro omega.</p><p>-Wanji ¿todo bien? –pregunta el mayor de los Lan.</p><p>-Sí</p><p>-¿Seguro? –infiere el Lan que comienza a seguir la vista de su hermanito menor y da con el grupo de amigos que los habían dejado en el comedor y observa que el chico de ojos grises esta abrazando al "chico del automóvil"- el jocen de ojos grises se nota que es muy divertido ¿verdad?</p><p>-Ruidoso –contesta el menor que trata de no mostrar interés y la incomodidad de ver al omega abrazar al alfa.</p><p>-Sí, es ruidoso –afirma el mayor de los Lan que oculta la pequeña sonrisa que muestra su rostro.</p><p>        </p><p>Jiang Cheng se encontraba saliendo de la dirección, cuando los chicos lo vieron se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba, pero sabían como era el oomega, así que no podían presionarlo , les diría lo que pasaba a su debido tiempo.</p><p>-Bueno A-Cheng, creo que tenemos que ir a mi facultad –dice Wei Ying.</p><p>-No me digas así idiota –le responde el omega, lo que provoca que todos suelten, discretamente, un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>-Bueno pero no te enojes –le contesta el otro risueño- entonces ¿me acompañas? Tengo que ver para cuando se entrega esta tarea.</p><p>-¿Por qué nunca pones atención a las instrucciones? –pregunta el omega un tanto fastidiado- algún día te puede pasar algo grave por ser distraído.</p><p>-Para eso te tengo a ti –dice Wei Ying mientras Xuanyu y los otros solo comienzan a reírse.</p><p>-No siempre voy a poder estar a tu lado –dice Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-Hermanos ya me quiero ir a casa ¿todavía se van a tardar mucho? –dice el pequeño omega- quiero estar con shijie.</p><p>-Bueno, supongo que me podría apurar pero no te puedo confirmar nada –dice Wei Ying mientras observa a su hermano que parece querer habar con él en privado aunque no lo demuestre gracias a su expresión ceñuda.</p><p>-Joven Wei si al joven Jiang no le es inconveniente, yo podría llevarlo a su casa –dice Wen Ning- solo si ustedes quieren.</p><p>-Yo los acompañaría, así sirve que paso a saludar a tu hermana –dice Nie Huaisang mientras abraza por los hombros a Xuanyu y le guiña el jo mientras el omega se sonroja.</p><p>-Pues por mi no hay problema ¿y a ti Cheng? –pregunta We a su hermano que niega con la cabeza- por favor avísale a shijie y muchas gracias mi rollito de canela.</p><p>El omega abraza al alfa Wen mientras le agradece por su ayuda, lo que provoca el sonrojo del tímido alfa que solo balbucea que no es necesario agradecerle. Cuando por fin los ven alejarse, los jóvenes omegas comienzan a caminar lentamente hacia la facultad del otro omega.</p><p>-Ya dime qué fue lo que te dijeron, saliste con una cara de susto que impresiono a todos –dice Wei Ying- sino te dijeron nada es porque en verdad te conocen y saben que cuando lo consideres pertinente se los vas a decir, pero yo no soy ellos, a mi me tienes que decir sino te voy a estar molestando todo el tiempo hasta que te hartes.</p><p>-Lo sé -dice CHeng mientras ve mal a su hermano- no fue nada grave, solo me felicitaron por que sigo siendo el mejor en este periodo, aunque voy a tener que hacer un servicio a la facultad por lo mismo.</p><p>-¿Es peligroso? –pregunta el otro- si necesitas ayuda te puedo ayudar, sabes que en mis carreras son más flexibles con el horario.</p><p>-Tú lo haces flexible y no entiendo como lo logras –dice Cheng- y no es peligroso pero no me gusta –le tranquiliza Cheng mientras suelta un profundo suspiro- tengo que ser el asistente de uno de los egresados de la facultad de derecho, que va a entrar aquí como profesor.</p><p>-Bueno pero no creo que eso sea un problema contigo –dice Wei- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?</p><p>-Pues conocí sin querer a la persona que te comento y mi animal interno se puso inquieto –dice Cheng mientras llegaban a la facultad del otro.</p><p>-Espérame, en cuanto entregue esto me sigues platicando –dice Wei mientras corre a la dirección de su carrera para buscar al profesor.</p><p>Mientras espera a su hermano, el otro omega se sienta en una de las mesas que están libres en el área verde de la carrera y comienza a leer en su celular, está tan entretenido que no se da cuenta que alguien se sentó en la misma mesa hasta que escucho una pequeño carraspeo y dirige su mirada hacia la persona sentada frente a él.</p><p>-Hola joven Jiang –le sonríe y saluda el mayor de los hermanos Lan. Es bueno verlo solo aunque sea por un instante, me gustaría presentarme, soy Lan Xichen, el nuevo profesor de la carrera de Derecho.</p><p>-Mucho gusto profesor Lan .contesta un tanto incomodo Cheng, que siente como su animal interno comienza a ronronear y a querer mostrarse ante el alfa enfrente de él- mi nombre es Jiang Cheng, seré su asistente el próximo semestre.</p><p>-Lo sé y quería decirte que si tienes algún inconveniente o problema, me lo puedes decir con toda confianza –dice Xichen- sé perfectamente que está estudiando otra carrera y eso es excepcional, así que si necesita ayuda por favor dígamelo.</p><p>-Gracias profesor, espero no tener problemas –dice Cheng que comienza a notar como su cola quiere salir- bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto.</p><p>-Espera –dice Xichen mientras lo toma de la mano- dame tu número telefónico, así podemos estar en comunicación para cuando comience el semestre.</p><p>-Sí, claro –dice Cheng un tanto aturdido al sentir una pequeña corriente al ser tocado por el Lan.</p><p>Cuando terminan de pasarse sus datos de contacto, el omega voltea a ver al alfa y se siente cohibido, pues los ojos claros del alfa habían cambiado por una mirada profunda y oscura, sus facciones también habían cambiado sutilmente pero seguí manteniendo la amable sonrisa.</p><p>-Hasta luego profesor –dice el omega.</p><p>-Cuídese joven Jiang–contesta el alfa que toma su mano y la besa en el dorso, lo que al animal interno del omega le gusta tanto que le fue imposible contener el ronroneo que salió de su boca y sale corriendo de ahí mientras la sonrisa del alfa somo deja ver unos agudos colmillos.</p><p>        </p><p>Del otro lado del lugar Wi Ying y Lan Wangji solo observan la escena impactados, pues la manera de comportarse de sus hermanos difieren demasiado a lo que usualmente hacen yestán acostumbrados, pero para Wei Yin el ver a su hermano huir de alguien es simplemente divertido.</p><p>-¡Jiang Cheng!- le grita al omega que solo toma su mano y lo jala para irse rápidamente- ¿Quién es ese hombre tan sexy? Sino te interesa puedes presentármelo.</p><p>-¡Cállate idiota o te romperé las piernas! –le contesta su hermano que únicamente provoca que Wei Ying ría y, que el menor de los Lan solo frunza ligeramente el ceño al escuchar el interés del "omega ruidoso".</p><p>-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Lan Xichen cuando llega junto a su hermano.</p><p>-No, nada –dice el menor- ¿ya nos vamos?.</p><p>-Sí –contesta el otro que solo sonríe ligeramente al percatarse del comportamiento de su hermanito.</p><p>        </p><p>Del otro lado de la ciudad, específicamente en una zona pobre de los suburbios, varias personas se reúnen y comienzan a entrar a un edificio que, extrañamente, no se ve en mal estado.</p><p>-¿Trajiste lo necesario?</p><p>-Sí, todo está aquí –comenta uno de los integrantes del grupo mientras pone sobre la mesa varias piezas de madera y metal.</p><p>-Bueno pues empecemos, tenemos que terminar pronto –comenta el que parece el líder de la reunión.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo es pronto? –pregunta otro.</p><p>-Tenemos tres meses solamente –contesnta.</p><p>-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?</p><p>-Porque en esa fecha se casa Jiang FengMian y Cangse Sanren –le alcara el aludido- si quieres quedarte con tu premio tenemos que apurarnos..</p><p>-Querrás decir, con nuestros premios ¿verdad? –aclara otro</p><p>-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo rápido o todo va a salir a la luz y con eso todos nos hundiremos –les recuerda el hombre.</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta un hombre que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.</p><p>-Porque se les escapo Xue Yang junto con su hermana A-Qing –confiesa el hombre- si llegan con su familia, todo habrá terminado.</p><p>-Como siempre, eres incapaz de hacer las cosas bien –menciona el hombre- no te preocupes, enviaré gente a buscarlos.</p><p>-Bueno, ahora concentrémonos –y con esa última frase, las personas en el salón comienzan sus preparativos.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, como siempre, espero sea de su agrado y que si ven alguna incoherencia, mal escritura o cualquier otra cosa de ese tipo, me lo hagan saber.</p><p>Si tienen ideas que les gustaría ver en el fic, con gusto pueden decirme y veré si se pueden agregar.</p><p>Espero que lleguen conmigo hasta el final.</p><p>Besos</p><p>Akaashedebokuto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CAPITULO 4:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado algunos días desde que Jiang Cheng había conocido al profesor Xichen y Wei Ying solo empezaba a molestarlo con ese asunto cada que se acordaba de cómo se puso su hermano y por lo mismo ahora se encontraba junto a su hermana para ir a visitar a sus abuelos maternos.</p><p>-Yanli ¿crees que nos reciban bien? –pregunta el joven omega.</p><p>-Siempre nos han recibido bien A-Cheng – contesta su hermana.</p><p>-Pues sí, pero siempre que la abuela empieza a criticar a la tía me molesto y pues ya sabes que es lo que siempre pasa –le recuerda A-Cheng- tiene mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine.</p><p>-¿Por qué es eso? ¿Es debido a la escuela? –pregunta su hermana tranquilamente.</p><p>No, hubo un problema con la abuela y pues deje de venir –dice Jiang Cheng dando por terminado el tema, cosa que su hermana aceptó pero después hablaría con su padre para saber bien lo que había pasado.</p><p>Cuando llegaban a la casa de sus abuelos, fueron recibidos alegremente por el mayordomo de la casa, a Yanli siempre le gusto la casa de su abuela porque era acogedora y sus rosales eran hermosos. El personal de servicio los hizo pasar a la sala porque sus abuelos habían salido a desayunar, pero no tardarían en regresar.</p><p>-Me asombra que sigan teniendo citas –dice Jiang Cheng a su hermana mientras observa las numerosas fotos de su madre que se encontraban en la repisa de la chimenea.7</p><p>Después de quince minutos de espera, los hermanos escucharon el automóvil de sus abuelos y como eran recibidos por el personal. Por su parte solo alcanzaron a dejar las tazas de te en la mesa de la salita y a levantarse antes de que su abuela entrara corriendo y abrazando efusivamente a Yanli.</p><p>-Es muy bueno que ya estés de regreso hija –dice la señora- una omega no debe andar de viaje sola.</p><p>-Fui a estudiar abuela –dice Yanli con una suave sonrisa- no fueron vacaciones.</p><p>-De todas formas no vas a ejercer tu carrera –dice la señora notando que su marido la observaba feo- vas a casarte y tu alfa tendrá la obligación de proveerte y tú de darle cachorros y cuidar la casa.</p><p>-Mujer, por favor... -dice el alfa que ve la incomodidad de su nieta.</p><p>-No estoy diciendo nada que no sea lo correcto –dice la señora- y tú ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitar?</p><p>-Sabe perfectamente porque –contesta Jiang Cheng- además, solo vine porque Yanli me lo pidió, sino no estaría aquí.</p><p>-¡Mocoso grosero y malagradecido! –grita la omega- pero no te culpo a ti de esa nefasta educación, tu padre no ha sabido ser un verdadero alfa, pero cuando te cases eso va a cambiar.</p><p>-¿Quién le dijo que me voy a casar? –responde el omega enojado- ¿Quién le dijo que nosotros tenemos que vivir la vida como la que usted vivió? Estamos estudiando para valernos por nosotros mismo, no queremos depender de un alfa.</p><p>-¡Esta actitud es culpa de ese sucio omega! –grita la señora- ¡Esos estúpidos Wei están influyéndolos mal!, por su culpa mi hija murió.</p><p>-Ya es suficiente –dice el alfa en la habitación mientras usa sus feromonas para calmar a su esposa- ¿Por qué siempre abres la boca para decir tonterías?</p><p>-Por favor, hay que calmarnos –dice Yanli- perdone que le diga esto abuela, pero ni A-Cheng ni yo estamos pensando en casarnos tan jóvenes, lo hemos hablado con mi padre y él nos ha apoyado.</p><p>-Pero Yanli, eso es lo que un omega decente debe hacer –dice la señora un tanto impactada por lo dio por su nieta.</p><p>-Puede que eso haya sido en sus tiempos abuela, pero nosotros no pensamos así –responde la omega de manera respetuosa- por otra parte, no me gusta que se refiera de esa manera sobre A-Xian y la tía Cangse. Ella siempre nos ha cuidado cuando mi padre no ha podido, nos ha fomentado el amor hacia él y hacia mi madre muerta.</p><p>-¡Esa perra debería de callarse y no hablar sobre mi hija! –grita la omega mayor.</p><p>--Sino fuera por ella y papá nunca habríamos hablado de mi madre –dice Jiang Cheng harto de ver la actitud de su abuela- Wei Ying es nuestro hermano aunque a usted no le guste –el omega se levanta y comienza a irse hacia la salida pero voltea a ver a su abuelo- lo siento abuelo, pero no creo que vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa hasta que ella se disculpe por ofender a mi familia.</p><p>-¡Ese niño estúpido! –dice la abuela asombrada.</p><p>-Abuela, le suplico que no ofenda a ningún integrante de mi familia – dice Yanli mientras se levanta del sofá- no sabía porque A-Cheng no quería venir, pero ahora entiendo todo.</p><p>-Yanli, por favor –dice el alfa mientras veía a su nieta dirigirse a él.</p><p>-Lo siento abuelo, pero pienso igual que A-Cheng, no quiero que nadie insulte a la tía y a A-Xian –le aclara Yanli- los quiero, pero quiero más a ellos y hasta que la abuela no se disculpe, no voy a regresar a esta casa.</p><p>-Pero Yanli –la sujeta suavemente su abuelo- somos tu familia de sangre, ellos no son nada de ustedes.</p><p>-Son la madre y el hermano que la vida nos dio –dice Yanli- sé que ustedes los culpan por la muerte de mi madre, pero ellos perdieron al tío Wei en el mismo asalto.</p><p>-Yanli, no te puedes ir todavía –dice su abuela levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a la joven- tenemos que hablar de tu compromiso con el joven Jin.</p><p>-Abuela ya no hay compromiso desde hace tres años –dice Yanli con un poco de dolor- él lo dejó claro y de una forma muy grosera.</p><p>-Mi niña, todo eso fue un error, Wei Wuxian lo había molestado porque siempre está junto a ti y eso sabes perfectamente que está mal –dice la señora que es interrumpida por Yanli.</p><p>-Es mi hermano y siempre voy a estar con él –dice Yanli ya enojada- el joven Jin me ofendió e hizo enojar a mis hermanos, por eso A-Xian lo golpeo en aquella fiesta y yo escuche perfectamente las palabras que uso para describirme; así que no me insista con ese tema de nuevo.</p><p>-Pero hija, él está arrepentido –dice el abuelo de la joven.</p><p>-Pues si es así, que vaya con mi padre a hablarlo –contesta Yanli.</p><p>-Pero nosotros somos los que hicimos el acuerdo –dice la señora- como tus abuelos...</p><p>-Pero él es mi padre –interrumpe la joven omega y deja callados a sus abuelos- solo él es el que puede autorizar nuevamente el compromiso y si me disculpan, me tengo que ir –dice Yanli para salir rápidamente de aquella casa.</p><p>        </p><p>Pasaron los días y FengMian tenía conocimiento de lo que había pasado en la casa de los abuelos de sus hijos y era obvio que estaba enojado; incluso Cangse no pudo calmarlo del todo pero mantenía su enojo a raya debido a que no quería terminar la relación que tenía con sus ex suegros, pero lo que sí le había sorprendido era que su dos hijos les habían exigido una disculpa por lo dicho de los Wei.</p><p>-Padre ¿puedo pasar? –pregunta Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-Adelante hijo –le dice FengMian a su cachorro- dime ¿pasó algo?</p><p>-Bueno, con todo lo de la boda y lo de los abuelos se me había olvidado comentarte que antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones me llamaron de la oficina del director de la carrera de derecho –comienza a decir un poco nervioso Jiang Cheng- y bueno, me dijeron que puedo hacer mi servicio social para la carrera siendo el asistente de uno de los profesores que acaban de entrar a la planta docente y que mi trabajo aquí me lo pueden tomar en cuenta para titulación.</p><p>-¿Bueno y tú qué opinas? –pregunta el alfa- sé perfectamente de todo lo que eres capaz, eres mi hijo después de todo, sé que eres más que capaz de hacer lo que te propongas, pero quiero saber qué opinas tú.</p><p>-Bueno pues ya conocí al maestro –dice Jiang Cheng- es uno de los miembros de los Lan.</p><p>-Umm, supongo que hablas de Lan Xichen –comenta el alfa- es un buen chico y es conocido por que es un joven prometedor para la empresa de su familia, al igual que tú estudió dos carreras, aunque él se fue por un par de años a estudiar al extranjero.</p><p>-Sí, ya lo había investigo –comenta Jiang Cheng mostrando un folder- y pues creo que es una buena oportunidad.</p><p>-Pues entonces ya está –dice el alfa mientras le sonríe a su hijo- disfruta de tus vacaciones, porque creo que te harán falta y pues cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes que me puedes preguntar.</p><p>-Gracias papá –dice Jiang Cheng un poco sonrojado.</p><p>-Ahora dime ¿Dónde se encuentra Wei Ying? –pregunta el alfa- su madre lo estaba buscando y como siempre andan juntos, supuse que estaría contigo.</p><p>-Se fue de vago papá –dice el omega rodando los jos- supongo que al centro comercial, quería comprar varias cosas y ver si conseguía trabajo.</p><p>-Pero siempre le he ofrecido un puesto aquí en la empresa –murmura el afla.</p><p>-Ya sabes como es él –dice Jiang Cheng- es demasiado extrovertido y estar en una oficia "lo hace sentir claustrofobico", o eso es lo que dice.</p><p>-Pues bien, si es su decisión –dice el alfa.</p><p>-Bueno padre, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en casa –dice Jiang CHeng y sale de la oficina del alfa.</p><p>        </p><p>Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial, Wei Ying paseaba lentamente y observaba lo que había en los aparadores, pues al estar comiendo un helado, no le dejaban entrar; en eso estaba hasta que un una librería vio expuesto un par de libros en los que estaba interesado.</p><p>-Señorita ¿Qué precio tienen esos libros de dibujo? –preguntó el omega, después de comerse todo el helado de manera rápida, mientras coqueteaba inconscientemente con la empleada de la librería.</p><p>Después de un rato el omega salió con un par de libros y un separador (regalo de la empleada), seguía viendo las cosas hasta que llego a un local donde venían patinetas y salió de ahí con una  nueva y comenzó a utilizarla en lugar de caminar.</p><p>-Eso es peligroso, estás en un lugar público lleno de personas ¿Por qué no caminas normalmente? –le dice una voz que suena fría y lo obliga a detenerse.</p><p>-Perdón, es que la estaba probando para ver que tenía que corregir en ella –dice Wei Ying mientras toma la patineta y al voltear a ver a su interlocutor, las palabras mueren congeladas en su garganta y su animal interno comienza a ronronear y querer salir, mientras él comienza a gritar internamente</p><p>-Sigue siendo irresponsable hacer eso –le contesta el alfa, que no es otro más que Lan Wanji –debes tener cuidado y no solo lo digo por ti, sino por los demás.</p><p>-Ah sí, gracias y disculpa –contesta el omega que por no fijarse y tratar de alejarse del alfa, termina tropezándose con una maceta que había a su paso, lo que hubiera  terminado con su cara en el suelo si el alfa no lo hubiera tomado del cuello de la playera que llevaba puesta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola pequeñas y pequeños, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.</p><p>Como siempre ya saben que espero me dejen comentario si encuentran algún error u horror ortográfico, gramatical o de coherencia que encuentren. También saben que espero dejen sus comentarios.</p><p>Espero lleguen conmigo hasta el final y sin más por el momento, me despido.</p><p>Una pregunta ¿Están bien con las imágenes para separar la historia o prefieren que separe con simples lineas? Por favor déjenme sus comentario para poder facilitarles la lectura.</p><p>Besos.</p><p>Akaashedebokuto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para Wei Wuxian las vacaciones pasaron rápido, solo le quedaban tres días de descanso  y se lamentaba el no poder tener más tiempo para hacer el vago, pero como había sucedido desde semanas antes, desde lo sucedido en el centro comercial no había vuelto a ver a Lan Wanji y agradecía por eso pues había algo en ese hombre que lo tenía intrigado y que evitaba que no dejara de pensar en él..</p><p>-Wei Ying ¿Qué quieres comer? –pregunta su hermana al verlo un poco distraído.</p><p>-Lo que sea que quieras está bien shijie –contesta el omega que ofrece su brazo para su pequeña hermana- pero ¿puede ser un poco condimentada? Es que no me gusta la comida sin sazón.</p><p>Claro que sí –contesta la omega que se sostiene del brazo de su hermano y sonríe- ¿estás preocupado por algo? Te noto algo distraído.</p><p>-No, solo es que estoy estresado por lo de escoger los anillos para la boda –dice el omega para evitar confesar que pensaba en el alfa.</p><p>-Si quieres después de comer podemos ir a las joyerías a ver precios y modelos –comenta la mujer- incluso si ves alguno que te guste para ellos, podemos preguntar el precio y apartarlos.</p><p>-Eso sería bueno, sabes que a mi no se me da eso –dice Wei Ying- creo que por eso el tío y mi mamá me dejaron esta tarea.</p><p>-Sí, eso mismo pensé –dice Yanli- a propósito, ¿sabes por qué A-Cheng no vino con nosotros?</p><p>-Sí –dice Wei Ying- se supone que como el próximo semestre va a hacer asistente, tuvo que ir a casa del profesor para ponerse de acuerdo.</p><p>-¿A su casa? –pregunta extrañada Yanli.</p><p>-Sí, lo que pasa es que estaban remodelando el área de los profesores de a carrera de Derecho y pues tuvo que ir- dice Wei Ying y deja pasar primero a su hermana al restaurante- según lo que me dijo, el profesor ya le había dejado investigar varios temas de clase y él va a ser encargado de impartir esos temas, pero obviamente le iban  a  checar la información.</p><p>-Entonces era por eso que se la pasaba en la biblioteca de tu mamá –dice la omega- no me preocupo porque estoy segura que su información estaba correcta.</p><p>-Sí, creo lo mismo –dice Wei Ying.</p><p>Después de hacer su pedio, los hermanos comenzaron a platicar más a fondo de la boda y del menú que Yanli estaba pensando en hacer, era divertido pues aunque Wei Ying no tenía muchas habilidades en la cocina, era un glotón de primera y siempre sabía como aportar ideas a su hermana.</p><p>Estaban a la mitad de su comida cuando Yanli puso una cara que alerto a Wei Ying, noto que en la mirada de su hermana reflejaba sorpresa e incluso un poco de incomodidad.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Shijie? –pregunta el omega, pero cuando voltea a ver hacia el lugar donde su hermana observa, su preocupación se vuelve desagrado- tranquila, si quieres nos podemos ir.</p><p>-No, no te preocupes –contesta.</p><p>-¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer si veo como te pusiste por culpa de ese tonto? –le replica Wei Ying que al ver acercarse a una camarera pide la cuenta- ya pronto nos vamos.</p><p>-Sí –contesta la omega que muestra en su postura la incomodidad.</p><p>Cuando están a punto de irse, las personas a las que observaban los vieron y la mujer se acerco rápidamente a Yanli que, por inercia, tomo el brazo de su hermano y éste la acerco un poco más a él.</p><p>-Querida que gusto verte –dice Madam Jin- aunque me preocupe al no saber nada de tu llegada –dice la mujer que observa el contacto de los hermanos.</p><p>-Buenas tardes señora –saluda Yanli que evita mirar cont todas sus fuerzas al hombre que acompaña a la mujer- no dije nada porque es un tiempo que quería pasar con mi familia.</p><p>-Pero niña –dice Madam Jin que aleja a la omega de su hermano y pasa su manos sobre el lugar donde hubo contacto- nosotros ya somos familia.</p><p>-Seora, creo que debería aprender a entender las sutilezas de mi hermana –dice Wei Ying que solo toma a su hermana suavemente de los hombros y la acerca a él.</p><p>-¡Qué grosero! –dice Madame Jin- Yanli querida siéntate a comer con nosotros, así podemos hablar un poco sobre la boda.</p><p>-Madre por favor –dice Jin Zixuan- sabes perfectamente que..</p><p>-Ya comimos, ahora nos vamos –dice Wei Ying que recibe los postres que no se pudieron comer- ahora si nos permite, tenemos que hacer otras cosas.</p><p>-Niño, al parecer crecer sin un padre te ha afectado en cuanto modales se refiere –dice Madam Jin- debes aprender a respetar.</p><p>-Señora –dice Yanli suavemente- nosotros ya comimos y disculpe que le diga, pero A-Xian recibió la misma educación que yo.</p><p>-Pero Yanli…-intenta seguir la mujer pero Yanli la interrumpe.</p><p>-Si tiene alguna queja contra la educación de mi hermano, por favor consúltelo con la tía Sanren y con mi padre –dice la omega que voltea a ver a su ex prometido- y quisiera saber sobre ¿qué boda esta hablando?</p><p>-¿Cómo que a cuál? –Pregunta la mujer observando a su hijo y a Yanli- me refiero a la de ustedes dos.</p><p>-Esa boda se cancelo –dice Wei Ying con enojo evitando que su hermana tuviera que decirlo pues sabía lo mucho que le dolía la situación- su hijo sabe perfectamente el motivo, ahora si nos permite, nos vamos.</p><p>Wei Ying toma a su hermana de la mano y la lleva consigo pues no puede evitar que esa mujer y su hijo le caigan mal, ambos habían logrado hacer sentir a incómoda a su hermana y eso no podía permitirlo.</p><p>-Perdona Shijie. Comenta Wei Ying mientras camina tranquilamente con su hermana- se que lo que dije te dolió pero no quería enterarme po él el motivo de que se cancelara tu compromiso.</p><p>-Eso no es importante –dice Yanli que acaricia la cara de su hermano- simplemente no quiero casarme sin amor.</p><p>-Ese horrible pavorreal no te merece Shijie –dice Wei Ying mientras hace que su hermana se siente junto a él en las banquitas y le pasa su postre- te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que él, alguien que vea lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres Shijie.</p><p>-A-Xian eres un buen hermano –dice Yanli mientras le sonríe con dulzura anda come tu postre.</p><p>-Xian xian no puede –dice Wei Ying pues pudo observar todavía un rastro de tristeza en los ojos de su hermana- Xian  xian tiene tres años y no puede comer solo.</p><p>La omega solo ríe y toma el postre de su hermano y le comienza a dar de comer en la boca mientras el otro a hace reír.</p><p> A lo lejos, un joven atractivo observa a los hermanos interactuar notando como las orejas de los animales internos de ambos surgen y su ceño se frunce en evidente molestia provocando que regrese al restaurante para afrontar las quejas de su madre y su ambición.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>Era tarde y Wei Ying había logrado ver varios pares de anillos que le habían gustado para la boda, aunque todavía no se decidía por alguno, tenía que escoger con cuidado. Pensaba en lo sucedido en la tarde con Madame Jin y aunque su hermana le había pedido que no le dijera nada a su madre o a su tío, sentía que no debía ocultarlo.</p><p>-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? –pregunta Jiang Cheng mientras entra a la casa y deja su abrigo en la el perchero.</p><p>-Pues no podía dormir –dice Wei Ying mientras lo observa- ¿Cómo te fue?</p><p>-Bien –dice Jiang Cheng la verdad es que fue interesante toda la información nueva que obtuve –dice el omega.</p><p>-Te creo pero siento que me ocultas algo –dice Wei Ying mientras observa las reacciones de su hermano- anda, puedes decirme lo que pasa.</p><p>-Wei Ying, no debes decir esto a nadie –dice Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-Claro –dice Wei Ying mientras se sienta recto y pone toda su atención en su hermano.</p><p>-El profesor es demasiado guapo –dice el omega- mi animal interno intenta constantemente salir y me cuesta mucho trabajo contenerlo, hoy sentí que mis ojos cambiaron.</p><p>-Entonces te gusta –dice Wei Ying mientras trata por todos los medios no sonreir.</p><p>-¡No te burles idiota! –dice Jiang Cheng- y no, no me gusta, le gusta a mi animal interno.</p><p>-Es lo mismo Cheng-cheng –dice Wei Ying- te gusta y deberías admitirlo.</p><p>¡Cállate! –grita el otro omega- sabes lo inapropiado que es, es un profesor, yo un estudiante que va a ser su asistente</p><p>-Siempre hay métodos para llevar una relación así a flote –dice Wei Ying- además ya hace falta que tengas novio, tengo miedo de que te quedes solo por ese feo carácter que tienes.</p><p>-No es que no quiera, simplemente no quiero cometer tus errores.</p><p>-Eso fue injusto –replica el omega- solo de los errores se aprende.</p><p>-Sí, pero en tu caso son extremos –dice Jiang Cheng- el único ex que ha valido la pena es Wen Ning.</p><p>-Cla ro que no la he regado tan feo –replica el omega que solo cruza los brazos.</p><p>-Solo voy a mencionar un nombre y me vas a dar la razón comenta Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-Adelante, no va a suceder.</p><p>-Wen Chao –dice Jiang Cheng y se deleita al ver como su hermano solo palidece.</p><p>-Tú ganas, tienes razón –dice Wei Ying- pero no por que yo me equivoque, tu lo vas a hacer.</p><p>-Bueno, eso no importa –dice Jiang Cheng- él es profesor, solo se puede quedar en eso, un simple gustar.</p><p>Wei Ying se quedo viendo a su hermano y sabía que si el animal interno de Jiang Cheng ya había escogido a ese alfa, sería muy poco probable que cambiara de opinión, al fin de cuentas solo los animales internos sabían quién era tu pareja perfecta, es por eso que él, a pesar de haber estado enamorado de Wen Ning, no pudo seguir con él pues sus animales no los emparejaban por más que ellos quisieran y por lo mismo él haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para qué su hermano estuviera con su profesor.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Era inicio de clases y Wei Ying se encontraba caminando hacia su facultad hasta que se encontró con una de sus compañeras, acercándose a ella supo que tenían que ir a uno de los auditorios de la universidad pues egun los rumores el director de la carrera había regresado de su viaje y quería presentarse a los alumnos.</p><p>-¿Es necesario ir? –pregunta Wei Ying- seguramente va a ser muy aburrido, me quiero saltar esto.</p><p>-Es mejor que entres, puede que digan algo importante –contesta la jovencita beta mientras observa como el omega hacía cara de fastidio-  deberías de dejar de traer  tu patineta, dicen que el director es demasiado estricto y que incluso ha llegado a romper algunas en el pasado.</p><p>-Eso es demasiado, vengo desde la facultad de derecho porque mi hermano tinee estacionamiento gratis allá debido a que este semestre es asistente –dice Wei Ying- es demasiada distancia caminando, ni siquiera llegaría a clases.</p><p>-Casi nunca entras a clases, solo haces tareas –dice la jovencita- no entiendo como puedes aprender tan rápido.</p><p>-Creo que es por mi memoria fotográfica –dice Wei Ying mientras deja pasar a su compañera al auditorio- mi madre dice que mi padre era igual.</p><p>-Que suerte tienes –se queja la chica que se sienta en medio del auditorio y es acompañada por el omega.</p><p>Poco a poco el lugar se va llenando, no son más de doscientas personas las que están pues la carrera de arte es demasiado pequeña y no tardan en estar todos sentados y platicando. Poco tiempo después el alumnado observa llegar a varios profesores de la carrera; entre ellos u hombre alto y bien parecido pero que a consideración de Wei Ying se vería muchísimo mejor sin su horrenda barba.</p><p>-Buenos días jóvenes –dice el subdirector de la carrera- quiero presentar a los nuevos dirigentes de las diferentes áreas de la carrera; todos saben que materias imparten, así que si tienen alguna duda con un tema o alguna situación en particular, por favor no duden en acudir a ellos.</p><p>-Silencio jóvenes –dice el hombre con la barba de chivo- agradezcamos al subdirector por la información- mi nombre el Lan Qiren, soy el director de la carrera de arte, espero que conforme pase el semestre nos llevemos bien y cualquier duda por favor acérquense a mi.</p><p>El auditorio solo pudo quedar en silencio mientras escuchaban el discurso del director que iba enumerando las reglas que él creía convenientes. Los alumnos se mantenían e silencio hasta que unos treinta minutos después el director termino su discurso y todos (incluyendo maestros salieron de ahí a toda velocidad).</p><p>-Absolutamente ridículo ¿no crees? –pregunta el chico a su amiga.</p><p>-Sí, pero esperemos a ver cómo evoluciona el semestre –dice la chica que se despide de Wei Ying para ir a su clase.</p><p>-Una vez dentro de su salón Wei Ying toma una de los asientos junto a la ventana y comienza mirar hacia afuera, le gusta la vista pues desde donde se encuentra se ve el área deportiva de la institución y también muchas de las pareas verdes. El profesor entra y saluda, pero Wei Ying deja de prestar atención a lo que dice el titular porque se pone a dibujar el paisaje hasta que siente como una persona se sienta a su lado y voltea a verla.</p><p>-Diablos –susurra Wei Ying mientras observa al chico a su lado.</p><p>-Qué bueno que ya me está prestando atención joven Wei –dice el profesor que a pesar de querer parecer molesto, no lo logra- él es su nuevo compañero de clase.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunta el chico haciendo un escándalo, provocando que sus compañeras solo rían.</p><p>-Ok, otra vez lo voy a repetir –dice el profesor mientras toma el dibujo del omega- porque el director Qiren pidió que emparejaran a su sobrino con el mejor alumno de la carrera y, a pesar de que es un distraído, esa persona es usted.</p><p>-Oh, pues esta bien –dice Wei Ying que trato por todos los medios de no ver al alfa.</p><p>-A propósito –le llama el profesor- este dibujo está muy bien hecho.</p><p>-Gracias –dice Wei Ying que sonríe el beta.</p><p>-Para la próxima clase lo quiero en acuarela –dice el profesor, a sabiendas que es el material que menos domina el omega y dejando la misma tarea al resto del salón. Cuando termina la clase, Wei Ying había terminado de hacer el boceto de su trabajo y tenía que revisar rápidamente sus materiales en casa para poder hacer la tarea; así que esta pidiéndole a su hermanito que le mandara fotos de sus materiales.</p><p>-Disculpa- le pregunta una voz que hace que se estremezca- me podrías decir en ¿Dónde puedo comprar mi material y de buena calidad?</p><p>-Claro –responde Wei Ying- soy Wei Ying ¿tú?</p><p>-Lan Wanji –contesta el alfa.</p><p>-Bien, podemos ir juntos, me faltan materiales y te voy a enseñar donde comprar los mejores materiales –dice el omega mientras le sonríe al alfa.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola chicos, nuevamente ando por acá con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.<br/>Como siempre, espero me dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, spe que es muy poco lo que llevo pero igual dejen lo que piensan.</p><p>Ojala se queden conmigo hasta el final.</p><p>Besos</p><p>Akaashedebokuto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un poco tarde cuando un hombre caminaba lentamente en el jardín perteneciente a la enorme mansión frente a él, poco antes de que llegara a la entrada su mayordomo salió a recibirlo y recibió de manera sumisa su abrigo y su maletín.</p><p>-Que mis hijos vayan a mi oficina en este instante –menciona el alfa mientras se dirigía al lugar estableció. Poco tiempo después sus dos hijos entraron y se quedaron de pie frente a él- siéntense, alguno de los dos me podría explicar ¿Qué es esto?</p><p>Los chicos toman los dos sobres puestos frente a ellos, los cuales tienen unas fotos de los omegas a los que tenía que marcar. Mostraban a Lan Wanji y Wei Wuxian platicando mientras caminaban por la calle y también a Jiang Cheng junto a Lan Xichen mientras estaban en una oficina.</p><p>-Les dije que se acercaran a ellos –les comenta el hombre que los observa detenidamente- puedo entenderlo un poco de ti Wen Xu, estas ayudándome con la campaña  lo agradezco.</p><p>-No es justificación para ser tan negligente –menciona el joven- me pondré con ello en cuanto acabe con algunos pequeños detalles que quedan de la campaña.</p><p>-¿Y tú Chao? –pregunta.</p><p>-Padre… -comienza a decir Wen Chao que solo atina a decir eso cuando ve a su padre levantar su mano para callarlo.</p><p>-Tú solo te paseas por la universidad con la puta esa que tienes de amante, una sirvienta que es lo peor –le dice el alfa molesto mientras permite sus ojos cambiar junto a su lengua- si no vas a ser de utilidad en la familia al menos no nos des una mala reputación.</p><p>-Padre –le habla Wen Xu- mi hermano no se puede acercar al joven porque tiene una orden de restricción, y bueno sabes perfectamente que si la rompe pues puede ir a la cárcel.</p><p>-Somos una familia de poder en la sociedad –declara Wen Rouhan- algo podemos hacer para que él pueda volver a tener a ese omega en sus manos.<br/>-Podríamos sino tuvieran a los Nie de su lado –comenta Xu- ellos son una gran firma de abogados gracias a Mingjue y Huaisang, se dice que también el omega de Mingjue es de mucha ayuda para toda su barra.</p><p>-Si no voy a tener a ese omega en mi poder al menos busca la manera de que no se alíen con los Lan Wen Chao –ordena su padre- creo que al menos tienes la inteligencia para hacer eso.</p><p>-Sí padre –contesta el joven alfa que solo puede aguantarse el enojo- haré lo que ordenes.</p><p>-Haz que tu puta haga algo beneficioso para nosotros y también tienes a Zhuliu, tienes más recursos que puedes utilizar a tu lado que tu hermano y no logras ni la mitad de lo que él –le comenta el alfa mientras lo mira con desagrado.</p><p>-Él lo hará bien padre –interviene Xu mientras observa a su familia- tenle confianza.</p><p>-Solo porque tú  lo pides –dice Wen Rouhan- ya puedes retirarte Chao, necesito hablar cosas serias con tu hermano y por favor trata de no decepcionarme nuevamente.</p><p>-Permiso –dice Chao mientras se levanta, hace una ligera reverencia y sale de la habitación.</p><p>-No debería ser tan duro con él –comenta Wen Xu- él perdió muy chico a su madre y se crió sin los valores o el amor que dan una madre omega.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero por eso debe escoger un buen omega –comenta su padre- pero prefiere a la zorra de Lingjao, quiero que la alejes de él ¿entendido?</p><p>-Sí padre –contesta el joven para poco después bajar un poco la voz -¿Qué sucedió con la reunión pasada, pudieron hacerse del pergamino?</p><p>-Sí, pero desgraciadamente no pudimos activarlo todo –comenta el alfa- es un poder demasiado grande y creo que tendremos que ponerlo a prueba con otras personas para saber que alcances tendrá y si nos afectará a nosotros o no.</p><p>-Tengo una duda padre –comenta el joven beta.</p><p>-¿Cuál es?</p><p>-¿Por qué se asoció son ellos? –Pregunta el joven- ¿específicamente por qué tenía que ser esa familia?</p><p>-Porque son idiotas, su método de cultivación está por demás deficiente y porque entre socios más tontos que tú tengas, el beneficiado siempre serás tú; además recuerda que siempre hay que ver por la familia.</p><p>-Si padre –contesta el beta que aunque dudoso del plan de su padre no va a meterse ni contradecirlo.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Los días pasaron y Wei Ying ya no podía ocultar a su animal interno mientras estaba junto a Lan Zhan, estaba un poco confundido pues a pesar de que sabía que le gustaba, no entendía porque no podía controlarse.</p><p>-Eres idiota, por eso –le contesta Jiang Cheng mientras van caminando- simplemente empieza a salir con él por todos los cielos.<br/>-No puedo hacerlo así porque sí –contesta- no sé si le gusto o no, no me puedo ver tan fácil.</p><p>-Sigo pensando que eres idiota –le responde el omega cuando ven acercarse a Huaisang.</p><p>-Hola chicos.</p><p>-Hey/ Hola –saludan al mismo tiempo los omegas </p><p>-Una pregunta –comenta el alfa- ¿Por qué se atrasó la exposición de su empresa? se supone que era la semana pasada.</p><p>-Pues hubo un problema con el lugar del evento debido al extraño clima que hubo desde el jueves –comenta Wei Ying- gracias a Dios no paso nada grave pero decidimos esperar para asegurarnos que no vaya a pasar algo malo durante el evento.</p><p>-Ya veo –comenta Huaisang- espero que la próxima semana si se realice, la pareja de mi hermano está ansiosa por ir.<br/>-Cierto, es la primera vez que va a un evento así ¿verdad? –pregunta Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-Sí, él se mantiene fuera de la “fama” –aclara el alfa- dice que porque quiere mantener una vida tranquila.</p><p>-Tu hermano fue afortunado en marcarlo –comenta Wei Ying- la verdad siempre pensé que terminaría de pareja de mi hermanito.</p><p>-Lo sé, yo también esperaba eso pero por desgracia no fue así –contesta el alfa.</p><p>-¿No te agrada su pareja? –preguntan el omega.</p><p>-No es que no me agrade –aclara el alfa- pero hay algo que no me gusta, solo eso.</p><p>-Bueno pues yo creo que deberías de conocerlo un poco mejor –declara Jiang Cheng- tal vez eso es lo que te falta.</p><p>-Puede que tengas razón –comenta Huaisang que toma de los hombros al omega y comienza a checar lo que lleva en las manos y se da cuenta que puede ayudarle así que no deja de estar cerca de él.</p><p>A lo lejos dos alfas ven como  el omega es “abrazado” por el alfa hermano de uno de sus conocidos y uno de ellos sin querer rompe un pequeño paquete de hojas que lleva en las manos, mientras el otro solo aprieta los puños cuando observa a su compañero de clase ir corriendo hacia su hermano y otro alfa al que abraza, provocando que el joven de ropaje rojo se sonroje.</p><p>-Tranquilo Wanji –comenta Lan Xichen al ver como su hermano frunce ligeramente los ojos.</p><p>-Mhm –contesta Wanji mientras observa como el otro alfa no impide que el omega lo toque.</p><p>-Parecen ser amigos ¿no? –comenta Xichen mientras su mirada no se aparta de la Jiang Cheng- son de la misma edad con excepción del su hermano.</p><p>-Sí –confirma Wanji- Wei Ying me dijo que tiene 17 años o algo así, que su madre y su tío lo adoptaron cuando lo encontraron en las calles.</p><p>-Pues me alegro por el joven, creo que no le pudieron tocar mejores hermanos –comenta Xichen que se relaja cuando Huaisang deja de abrazar a Jiang Cheng y abraza al omega menor de vuelta.</p><p>-Mhm –contesta su hermano que se pone en marcha hacia la oficina de su tío donde había citado a ambos.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Decir que la familia Lan no se encontraba incómoda era muy difícil de admitir, pero para Lan Qiren no era así, se sentía sumamente feliz de tener a sus invitados en casa, una familia extranjera adinerada que había incitado y con la cual quería llegar a un arreglo con la ayuda de su hermano.</p><p>-Díganme, ¿Qué le parece la ciudad? –pregunta Qiren.</p><p>-Es hermosa, es un buen lugar para vivir y por lo que he investigado es uno de los mejores distritos para estudiar y llevar una vida decente y tranquila –responde un alfa rubio- muchas gracias por recibirnos y déjame decirte que estoy cada vez más convencido con la propuesta.</p><p>-Perdonen que interrumpa pero ¿a qué propuesta se refieren? –menciona la omega Lan- No es que no nos sea grato tener visitas pero no teníamos ni idea de que vendrían, sino mi esposo y yo habríamos preparado algo mejor.</p><p>-¿Usted quién es? –pregunta el alfa rubio con un tono déspota, cosa que no le agradó del todo a los tres alfas restantes de la familia Lan.</p><p>-Ella es mi esposa- comenta Qing Heng-Jun.</p><p>-Una disculpa Madame Lan –comenta el alfa rubio- pero en el distrito de donde venimos, los omegas no tienen permitido hablar sino se les da permiso, ya saben, las reglas sociales son importantes.</p><p>-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo –comenta Lan Qiren que comienza a hablar antes de que su cuñada pueda hacerlo- por lo mismo creo que una asociación entre distritos es algo que a nosotros nos conviene, la moral ha decaído tanto en estos últimos tiempos que es algo inaceptable pues puede llevarnos al caos.</p><p>-Pues yo creo que eso esta mal –comenta la Omega- no es la “sociedad” la que está decayendo, ese tipo de reglas que quieren imponer, no haría más que empeorar las cosas.</p><p>-¿Si quiera han visto como hay parejas del mismo sexo en las calles? –pregunta la omega del alfa que solo se atrevió a hablar porque sabía que sus ideas apoyarían las de su esposo- eso es asqueroso, lo normal es hombre y mujer, eso es lo correcto.</p><p>-Yo no veo nada de malo en eso –comenta el Lan mayor que deja horrorizado a su hermano.</p><p>-¿Por qué lo cree así? –pregunta el alfa extranjero.</p><p>-Porque mientras allá amor entre dos personas no veo el problema en la relación –asegura el alfa- nuestra sociedad está basada en reglas de igualdad social y mismas oportunidades para todos, no nos basamos ni siquiera en segundos géneros.</p><p>-Eso es algo completamente nuevo –comenta el alfa extranjero- nosotros no permitimos que omegas ocupen lugares de poder porque no son capaces de llevarlos de una manera eficiente todo el tiempo.</p><p>-Eso es una estupidez –comenta Madame Lan que se ve interrumpida por la llegada de sus dos hijos a casa- bienvenidos queridos.<br/>-Gracias –contesta Xichen mientras Wanji solo asiente.</p><p>Ellos son mis hijos –comenta la omega- Lan Xichen y Lan Wanji.</p><p>-Un gusto, somos la familia Jarad –comenta el alfa- soy Hafet Jarat, mi omega Alliyah, mis hijas alfa Zayan y Assia y el omega Nahed.<br/>-Mucho gusto –comenta Xichen que nota la incomodidad de su hermano y puede entenderlo perfectamente.</p><p>-Ellos son los jóvenes que te comentaba –menciona Qiren y su hermano está por demás nervioso, sabe que en cuanto su esposa escuche la propuesta de su hermano, la bomba va a estallar.</p><p>-Es un gusto pero me retiro –dice Lan Wanji que no admite replicas y simplemente se retira, dejando a todos los invitados presentes.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando –pregunta Madame Lan.</p><p>-Lo que pasa es que la presencia de Wei Wuxian en la vida de Wanji está dejando estragos –comenta Qiren- perdonen  a mi sobrino, él es todo lo que un alfa debe ser pero hay un omega que lo está rondando y lo está afectando pero no se preocupen.</p><p>-Tío, el joven Wei es una buena influencia, Wanji se ve más contento desde que lo conoció –comenta Xichen, lo que provoca que Qiren se moleste un poco.</p><p>-Bueno eso no importa, no hay nada que mis hijas no puedan cambiar –comenta Allliyah- no se pueden comparar.</p><p>-Qiren explícate –exige la omega Lan.</p><p>-Quiere que nos casemos con las hijas de los Jarad –comenta Xichen de manera tranquila- pero Wanji y yo ya le dijimos que no podemos aceptarlo porque ya tenemos a nuestros omegas,</p><p>-¡Lan Qiren! ¿Cómo te atreves? –exclama Madame Lan que se levanta.</p><p>-Querida, tranquilízate –se levanta Qing Heng-Jun- yo lo arreglo querida, por favor señores Jarad, si fueran tan amables de irse de mi casa,<br/>-¡Qué grosería! –comenta la omega extranjera que no se mueve de su lugar.</p><p>-¡Hermano! </p><p>-Los acompaño a la puerta –comenta Xichen que observa como la familia Jarat se levanta ofendida y lo sigue a la salida sin chistar.</p><p>Una vez que el automóvil sale de la vista de Lan Xichen, éste suspira de alivio y se prepara para calmar a su madre e impedir que mate a su tío en ese lugar, pero antes de darse la vuelta en uno de los arbustos de su casa vislumbra un par de botas negras que finge no ver y cierra la puerta, pero al espiar por la ventana observa como el omega Wei sale de su mal escondite y se dirige al árbol que da al cuarto de su hermano y él simplemente, con la ayuda de su cultivación quita el seguro de la ventana y pone un pequeña barrera para evitar que el omega se lastime si cae por accidente.</p><p>-Madre por favor tranquilízate -comenta Xichen después de que llegar a la sala, observo como las agujas que su madre, usaba como arma para su cultivación, apuntaban a todos los puntos vitales de su tío- la agresión no va a solucionar nada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, acá un nuevo capítulo, poco a poco entraré a temas más profundos en esta historia, en los cuales voy aponer un poco en como observo las cosas que pasan en la vida real.</p><p>No quiero que se ofendan y que tampoco me ofendan si mis idea no son de su agrado, ese mundo es demasiado basto como para que todos estemos de acuerdo, así que por favor, tratemos poco a poco las ideas y si quieren comentar por favor que sea con respeto.</p><p>Como siempre espero que todo sea de su agrado y una disculpa por tardarme mucho, pero como trabajo desde casa muchas veces no tengo ni tiempo de escribir, así que tengan un poco de paciencia.</p><p>Espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final.</p><p>Besos</p><p>Akaashedebokuto</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, nuevamente andamos acá con una historia muy diferente a las que he publicado en mi perfil, voy a agregar el prologo con una guía básica del omegaverse, por favor tengan en cuenta que a esta guía se le va a ir añadiendo cosas que se me van a ocurrir, espero no les moleste ( aunque saben que me pueden preguntar en comentarios) y les voy a ir dejando las explicaciones en mis interminables notas de autor.</p><p>Otro punto importante que creo que debo de aclarar es que el mundo donde viven Wei Wuxian y Lan Wanji, así como los demás personajes, es un  mundo moderno ya adaptado a los cambios; la cultivación se utiliza más que nada para calmarse, algo así como el Yoga, aunque mantiene los beneficios de realizar constantemente  la práctica de la misma.</p><p>No puedo decir nada más porque sería hacerles algún spoiler de la trama de la historia. Espero que esto sea un tanto corto, no quiero aburrirlos con mi trabajo, pero esperemos que tal me va con esto.</p><p>Espero que todos se mantengan sanos y que se cuiden de esta pandemia.</p><p>Como siempre espero sus comentarios.</p><p>Besos</p><p>Akaashedebokuto :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>